The Grandmaster's Love
by Dark Rae Reborn
Summary: Sub-Zero, now Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei experiences a battle in a completely new territory, the battle of love. Will he find love when he never sought it? Will he let it in? Action, blood, suspense, romance, and all out love story for our beloved Sub-Zero. Based from Mortal Kombat X
1. Chapter 1

_Hello lovlies! I know that I have been absent for a while. Life has been quite a hectic one. Back to time management. Please enjoy this romantic, suspenseful, action filled Sub-Zero love story- or that's what I aim to provide hehe._ _This picks up from Sub-Zero's last scene in Mortal Kombat X. Forgive for any errors, it is fanfic after all and I write this out of pure love for the story. This will change perspectives between characters, kind of like how it goes in a comic/video game of course! XD_

 _"Ice is so mysterious... appearing beautiful and calm, but also as deadly. It can be fragile. It can hold your life then suddenly engulf you to your death if you fall into it's crack. You can see through it, but it's unclear. There's so much more to it than it shows us."_

-Iclyn

Chapter One

The Drop

Earth Realm's sky boils as Grandmaster Sub-Zero leads the front of the Lin Kuei. They push Kotal Kahn and his small brigade back towards the portal for Outworld. Kotal Kahn fiercely refuses to give in, the amulet must become his. Part of his men have already been pushed through the portal and he decides to express his thoughts to lessen the pain of defeat.

"Sub-Zero, you should leave Earth Realm behind and join me! Fight against Shinnok for me and I will give you a new temple, more grand than the one you have lost."

"You speak as though Earth Realm has already endured it's fate, however, Earth Realmers are stronger than you know. They will defeat Shinnok and the amulet will be in safe hands once again. My place, and my loyalty lies with them... perhaps this encounter will give you a lesson about honor and loyalty."

"Loyalty!?" Kotal Kahn scoffs, "I've been betrayed by those I deemed loyal. Where is the honor in that?"

Before Grandmaster Kuai Liang can rebuttle with a final piece of wisdom, the earth trembles. Light breaks through the clouds in the sky as they are being swept away by unseen forces. On ths moment, Kuai knows Shinnok has been defeated. Kotal Kahn and his men stop fighting and all of them observe the sky. Kuai looks to the Sun God clad warrior, watching his thoughts circulate in his mind. He returns his attention to the Grandmaster.

"Perhaps I have underestimated your Earth Realmers... However, they cannot be trusted with the amulet- it belongs in Outworld!"

"It will not leave with you, Kotal Kahn. I assure you Lord Raiden will keep it safe, and if you don't like it you can take it up ith him."

"Hmm... I do not like it but perhaps I can agree, for now. However, when Lord Raiden fails and the amulet falls into the wrong hands, I will pluck it from them!"

"Speaking of wrong hands, Kotal Kahn, you have left your thron undefended. Perhaps you should focus on the stability of you throne and the agreement that you will not return to Earth realm without advisement."

Kotal Kahn is silent in response and signals for his men to go through the portal back to Outworld with him, his injured in toe. As they do, Grandmaster signals his to gather their injured and prepare to return to the Lin Keui Temple. He assists and supervises as the last of them go through but as one of them does, a warrior flyies through the portal and lands with a dead thud from Outworld. One of the Lin Keui run up to the Grandmaster.

"Grandmaster! What is happening"

"I'm not sure, but it must be rebels taking advantage of this opportunity."

Two Lin Keui carry the dead warrior from Outworld to the portal and they throw him in. Sub-Zero decides that he will have to force the portal closed and begins to focus his energy onto it. His ice begines froming around the radius of it, forcing the portal to become smaller and smaller. Before it becomes too small to pass through, however, another warrior comes flying through the split second before it slams shut, and dissipates.

She groans, the paint nearly isn't as bad as the sharpness of the ringing in her head. Her vision blurred so badly she couldn't make out any fine details of anything, only fuzzy shapes of trees and other people. The warrior woman moves herself up onto her knees. She felt the full weight of the steel sword through her abdomin. If she was bleeding fataly, she wouldn't know until she pulls it out. Perhaps she can freeze the wound over but she needs to keep fighting, despite it. A thin sheet of ice forms over her hands and she presses the blade between her palms, pushing the blade through as deep as the could, painfully. Remembering to breathe she reaches behind herself to pull the sword the rest of the way out, but she knew it would be difficult as high up as it was. Before her hands could find it she lets out a gasp of surprise as the blade is being pulled out of her. Her sensory deprivation made her vulnerable, and a target. She falls forward, attempting to steady herself on her hands but they give and she falls onto her left side. The woman looks up, a blurry hooded, masked figure standing over her handle the sword that was pulled from her. She watches with her eyes as he passes it off to another, a dulicate of him. A couple more of similar figures surround her, the ringing surpassing into pain makes their voices muffled and distant. Her body gives into the disorientation buzzing in her head and goes weak, the pain and ringing overtaking her, the blurry vision, the sensory deprivation increasing. Another figure comes into her view over her head, different from all the others. He has broader shoulders than the rest, no hood, without a mask, dark hair with a matching beard, and icy blowing eyes. His voice is deep, and though she can't hear much more than a soft and faint voice, it still comes through as strong and authoritative.

Her eyelids snap open, glowing fiecrely as she bolts into a standing position, ready to deefend herself, but all she saw was a dimly illuminate paper wall. The warrior woman keeps her guard up as she looks around. Embarassingly, she realizes she is in a medicine room, a hooded and masked warrior standing there, staring at her. The room is lit by only candle light, no windows, perhaps to protect all the variety of medicine bottles on the table the warrior stands next to.

"Relax, you are safe." He finally musters out.

"Oh.." she lowers her guard, "Forgive me, I thought that I was still.. in battle."

The icy sheet covering her skin fades away, and she lowers herself down to sit squarely on the bed. She sighs a deep breathe, examing the bracer over her broken arm. It feels immensely better, as did her abdomin from where she was stabbed in the back. Gauze wraps are around her chest, encompassing her shoulder, a plain linen pair of underwear- not the pair she was wearing. The warrior approaches her now that she is settled.

"Here, drink this."

She takes the small wooden bowl from him, glancing up at him. He continues, "It will prevent infection."

"Thank you."

Graciously, she drink it. It's bitter, floral, and a little earthy but it's soothing qualities quenched the thirst that she has been ignoring for quite sometime. Her dark, wavy hair glistened in the light, enhancing the pale silver highlights as she stands form the bed. As she hands the bowl back to the medicine warrior she asks;

"Where am I? What will become of me?"

He turns away, returning the bowl back to the counter. She watches him walk to the side of the room across from it. Once there, he lifts a garment that is hanging on the wall from it. He returns to her with it in his hands, giving it to her.

"Grandmaster wishes for you to join him for a meal. He will... know what to tell you."

The young wom furrows her brow at him but he has already turned about and is exiting the room. The wooden framed paper door slides shut. ' _Know what to tell me? Why did he hesitate like that?'_ She examines the garment further. It is a short sleeve, nearly floor lengthed kimono, black in color with a blue trim. The material is soft, with a subtle sheen to it, no doubt that it is silk. At this realization she became eager to putting it on. It hugs her, flowing nicely but there was no mirror to look at, not even a reflection from a window that did not exist in this room. She runs her fingers through her hair, it was without tangles, it had been brushed. For a moment she wonders who may have seen her naked and wishes that it was a woman that might have but she dismisses. She needs to focus on the now and what will happen. Those were questions she can ivestigate later.

The shadow of the medicine warrior waits outside of the paper door. She realizes she doesn't even know his name, unsure if he may have been one of the blurry figures she saw before losing consciousness. How long was she out for? Would she even need to know his name? The only reasons she could think of why she was here and not in a cell was either to use her for some kind of exchange or to be put through to a trial- but she is going to be break bread with the Grandmaster. Surely that can't foreshadow an ill fate, but she knows any Outworlders to be unpredictable. She walks as silently as she can to the door, simply to test his level of perception to that of her stealth. He doesn't move a muscle at all as she walks to the door. Once she reaches it she taps on it's wooden frame. His shadow quickly turns about, and the door slides open as he step back with is a little taken aback by his behavior. ' _I couldn't have startled him. If I'm a prisoner here then their guests would have to be treated like royalty.'_ This thought puts her mind a little more at ease. She steps out, and as she does, he steps beside her and idicates with a gesture of his hand to follow him.

They continue down a corridor, with similar paper walls and doors. Many rooms were dimly lit with the light of what she assumes is the sun, some give no lights, and very few had the warm glow of candle light. They come to the top of a winding staircase, and before it is a long row of leather boots. They look to her to be water proofed and notices a chest at the end. The warrior rumages in it and hands her a pair, accompanied by socks. They are soft and light, with loop buttons going up the side and look hardly worn. She works them on, surprised by the comfort and mobility. It makes her wonder where her garments are, her boots, all her possessions. She opens her mouth to ask the quiet warrior but he has already turned around seeing that she was ready and heads down stairs, she follows.

They walk down several levels and she realizes that they had been at the top floor of the building, of whatever building they are in. Once they reach the bottom of the staircase he guidees her through a hall, decorate with what she interprets to be the history of this place. Armor, swords, small shrines, many names, hanging scrolls but the warrior did not slow pace and ushered her on. They turn into a throne hall, the throne frosted in ice. It occurs to her that the temperature had steadily been dropping, but it couldn't possibly be that cold in that room, she can't even see her breathe. It's in that moment when they cross through the throne hall, passed the torches and other warriors that this may possibly be the Lin Keui Temple. Though she's never seen it, she's heard stories about their Grandmaster, a Cryomancer. She would approach this with an open mind, too many other times she had let her pre-concieved notions of others determine her behavior towards them. He leads her to large wooden doors, solid, and hand carved in symbols, representing tradition, with two gaurds on either side. The medicine warrior opens the door a gestures for her to continue on without him.

The colors of the sunset flooded her pale glowing eyes from her left. Mountains encircled the entire area. Now she is more certain that she is back in Earth Realm after many years away. She continues forward, to the steps, observing the two, upright coffins, and large altar of a man, a large saucer torch in either hand, encompassed by a circle. She sees the table set with a meal between the bottom of these frozen steps, made of iron or wood she could not tell, by a broad shouldered man with his back to her. The young woman begins her dissent down the stairs when she hears the doors close behind her. That is when he turns and waits to greet her.

"Welcome to the Temple of the Lin Keui," he says as she reaches the bottom of the steps, "I am the Grandmaster, known to many as Sub-Zero."

She bows her head in respect. His eyes glow brightly. She remembers seeing him, but he was only a blur before, and she felt humbled by his presence even more now, knowing who he is.

"I am Lumi Nieva, from Outworld, but many only know me as Iclyn."

A subtle smile graces his face. She held back, a sign she wasn't ready to trust him, but trust needs to be built.

"Iclyn, from Outworld, but it is not where you were born to."

She knew he caught it, she had to explain.

"Correct, I was born of Earth Realm... but it has been many years since I have been here. I wasn't certain if I should tell you more than I first did."

"To build trust one must first be forethcoming not only in their words but all their actions." she nods to his response, "Come let us eat."

They sit at the table, the temple at her back and the sunset to her left, sitting across from Sub-Zero. They grab the bowls and begin to eat. Iclyn had not realized how starved she had been as the food hits her stomach. She's eager to scarf it down but holds herself back, for she knows eating too fast on a shrunken stomach could make one sick. She savors the delicious food, having forgotten what it was like to sit to a meal that wasn't made over a campfire. The sunset pulled her gaze, it's beauty washing over her face with it's subtle warmth. Shadows couldn't conceal the deep blue and purples of the mountains, the snow reflecting the colors of the sunset slightly. Her gaze falls over the upright coffins, the altar, the tree set further back, and then to the Grandmaster himself. His eyes are already lifted up to meet hers.

"Grandmaster, where are we in Earthrealm? I cannot place it in my mind."

"The Lin Kuei Palace. A remote region of Arctika. We are here so that we may focus on our training, our focus is defending Earthrealm, along with Lord Raiden and a few other chosen Earthrealmers." he pauses to tak a sip of tea, "How long ago did you start losing control of your powers?"

She felt her face flush, an unusual feeling for her. He had been paying close attention to her, and asked her a question no one had before.

"You pay great attention to detail..." her fingertips were covered in a thin sheet of ice, "It started gradually- my powers began to grow faster than I could understand. I had been seeking answers, but the war and chaos of Outworld deterred me along the way. When I was much younger, my mother died and my half-sister born of her left us, I continued training with my father. He was considerably old, as was my mother who was a Cryomancer, my father half-blooded. Perhaps I was too young to remember all the lessons he taught me, but he taught to have heart, loyalty, and compassion... and then I decided to start fighting for something greater than me."

Sub-Zero is silent for a moment, taking it all in. He looks up from his cup. His eyes to meet hers.

"Was this cause that led you through that portal?"

She casts her eyes down.

"It was all to free Edenia, that is what was the whole mission. Despite Mileena's execution the rebellion continued on. Kotal Kahn wasn't planning to free Edenia, but no one else was willing to stand up to him.. and as you know he doesn't always like to listen." her eyes meet his and his neutral expression, "My intententions are always for good, but I'm not even sure what is the right side to stand on..." She trails off.

"Perhaps because you haven't found the right place to make your stand." her expression enlightens at his words, "Consider joing the Lin Kuei, fight for good, defend Earthrealm, and I can teach you to control your powers."

"I-would be honored, Grandmaster, to join the Lin Kuei."

He smiles softly. She had what Frost did not, humility. Her answer now leads him to what he says next.

"Iclyn, you say you have a half sister."

"Yes, her name, or the name she always wanted to be called by, is Frost."

"I know her, she is here."

Her expression is shock, the words absent from her mouth.

"He-here!?"

"Yes, you-"

He is interrupted by a crack of thunder and the howling of the wind. They both look up to the sky, then to each other and rise from their seats. The clouds darken and eletricity fills the air. Lightning strikes only a couple of miles away. Iclyn is till watching the scene unfold when the Grandmaster places a hand on her shoulder to guide her away from the table. She follows him as he returns to the palace.

"What is it?" Iclyn's curiousity peaked.

"An unexpected guest."


	2. Chapter 2

The European looking man lifts up his bright eyes, peering out to the structure ahead of him from beneath the brim of his hat. His storm of lightning disappears as quickly as it appeared. Before him stands the Lin Kuei Palace, and just outside in front of it also stands the Grandmaster, with, unexpectedly, an unfamiliar recruit-a woman. He observes them for the moment and then he moves in closer.

"Lord Raiden," the Grandmaster bows, and she follows suit, "We weren't expecting you. To what to do we owe the honor?"

"Grandmaster Sub-Zero, I've come with a message; Shinnok is defeated as you know, however-" He glances briefly at the woman, "Things must change. To prevent any further epidemics, you will work with me to eradicate all who threaten Earthrealm. We will take no prisoners, and spare none who are a threat to Earthrealm."

"Lord Raiden, I understand the need to be proactive, however, that is not how we have done things, nor should we do them in such a way." he looks to his new recruit briefly, "Surely you could consider a another way?"

"I am done with waiting for compromises. Simply defending Earthrealm is not enough to protect it. You will go out and seek all those who threaten it and eliminate them."

"And what if I refuse to eliminate them?"

"Then you have also become a threat to Earthrealm for your refusal to comply."

"Lord Raiden, is this what it has come to? Will you not listen to the voice of reason?"

"There is no other way."

Raiden and the Grandmaster square up.

"Perhaps I can still persuade you, Lord of Thunder."

Lord Raiden attacks first, the Grandmaster blocks him. Kombat has begun and they fight relentlessly. Despite the incredible skills of the Grandmaster, he is knocked out firstly. No doubt the difficulties of facing a God in single kombat will undoubtedly get you killed… but a God can be stopped and he can not let Kuai Liang live. The Cryomancer man begins to stir as Raiden approaches, intent on killing him. Suddenly, the new recruit jumps between the two of them, and the God pauses.

"This is not how we are supposed to do things Lord Raiden. You've gone mad!"

"You come to defend the Grandmaster? Your fate will be the same as his and for all of the Lin Kuei!"

"There has been enough massacres for one generation and you will not bring about another!"

The young woman manages the first hit. Raiden is nearly impressed but it won't be enough to save her, despite her speed. They exchange blows, her power comparable to her Grandmaster's but a little chaotic. Perhaps he could use her unsteadiness in her powers to his advantage. She was not aware of her full potential and that would be her downfall. He feigns a block and she goes for the opening when he grabs her by the face and throws her. Numbness takes over his hand. He looks down to it- it's covered in ice.

As she lays, struggling to rise, the Grandmaster stands. Lord Raiden feels a wave of disappointment as Kuai Liang moves between them. The Lord of Truth & Light reflects on all their history, and now it came to this... defiance. Despite all they've gone through, this became the end, the end he never himself could have imagined. Now, his only thought is to eliminate the threat and destroy the Grandmaster for his betrayal. He makes the first move. Sub-Zero quickly counters it.

"Lord Raiden! You are not yourself. Can you not see you are NOW the thr-"

Kuai stops mid sentence as he is struck by lightning savagely. Raiden doesn't hold back, his anger pushing him to be relentless. He can't let him live, he's stronger than last he saw him. If he doesn't do it now, he may become too powerful to kill later on. The Cryomancer cries out in agony, paralyzed by the lightning.

"I know this is unfair, Kuai Liang, but it has to end this way!"

Raiden pours more of his power into the attack when he is suddenly hit with ice. His strike stops and he is hit again with ice, knocking him to the ground. It slows him, but only for a moment. As he rises he sees the new recruit standing with the Grandmaster. Both of them adjust their stances, toe to toe with each other but facing him with their upper bodies. Together they move their hands and begin forming an incredible display of ice swirling together, illuminating light. He realizes he needs to stop this. Raiden begins to conjure the lightning but before he can stop them, he is struck by their blast.

All he sees is light and shadow filtered by the blue paleness if the ice. He tries to conjure the lightning again but can't move, he can't connect with the energy. Numbness is setting in and his world goes black.

Raiden's eyes snap open, breaking the meditative trance.

"It cannot be," he draws in a deep breath, collecting his thoughts, "Another Cryomancer… and she will corrupt him!"

His eyes blaze red, the lightning fizzling wildly around him. He would deal with her in time but first he needs to take care of more pressing matters concerning Shinnok's severed head.

The dark haired man with the scar down the right side of his face looks down at Iclyn. Her dark hair shimmers with it's silver highlights as she moves alongside him. Even though she is a few inches shorter than him, she kept pace with ease.

"A portal is about to open."

"Who could it be?" She studies his American-Chinese face. The more American attributes seemed more prominent, perhaps because of his beard.

"That's exactly what we're going to find out."

He leads her inside the Lin Kuei Temple, a gong sounds. Within a minute a large gathering of organized warriors stood before them. She feels humble as they bow to their Grandmaster, in unison, indicating they are ready for his command.

"The portal to Outworld is opening, prepare for our guests. Battalion 3 and 4 I give you this charge. Battalion 2, scout out the area around the portal, and Battalion 1 remain here to guard the temple. Let's go meet our guests."

"YES, GRANDMASTER!"

They fall away quicker than they had together. The Grandmaster turns to Iclyn to say;

"I advise that you remain here. We do not know who is coming through the portal or why they are here and you need to complete your recovery."

"Grandmaster," she bows respectfully, "I wish to accompany you and at the very least observe. If it comes to be overwhelming I will withdraw. I feel it may be Reiko. He spoke of stealing the portal stone from Kotal Kahn. It is possible he may have accomplished this."

"That will only anger Kotal Kahn more, and our alliance with him is already aloof. You're not fully recovered from your injuries... are you prepared to fight if you miss the opportunity to withdraw?"

"A warrior must always be ready to fight, despite the injury, Grandmaster."

Her eyes blaze brightly with that icy color, meeting that of Sub-Zero's. He nods, seeing her insistence and that she feels responsible in some way for Reiko acquiring the portal stone. They continue walking to join the others who are heading toward the portal.

"There isn't time to properly equip you- if there's a moment where you're too vulnerable, don't let your pride win."

Grandmaster makes eye contact with her and she nods. Her pride has been her downfall on a couple occasions though she doesn't want to openly admit it. She doesn't need to let that happen now, not when Shinnok was no longer a threat to all the realms. Doing the right thing was more important, starting with the mess she helped cause.

After a couple of miles dashing through the woods and after descending the steepness of the mountain's cliff they arrive. The portal was no longer open. The air had become calm and the skies began to clear. The sun disappears behind the mountains for the night. The woods are dimly lit by the fading remaining rays of light, though thankfully, the moon came out tonight.

Coming to a stop, the scouts meet and converse silently with their Lin Kuei Master. Iclyn looks on, observing, studying, listening. Reiko and his group came, and as far as they could tell, no others. 7 in total, they also seem to be searching for something, for what was unclear. Sub-Zero signals them to approach and demand they state their purpose. They were trespassing on Lin Kuei territory after all.

As they watch, Reiko approaches the two Lin Kuei that were sent. They converse but everything is inaudible and that's when an uneasy feeling overtakes her. She looks to Sub-Zero without turning her head, his eyes meet hers. He feels it too. A soft, dim little light starts coming from his hands, followed by the sounds of warriors dropping from the trees.

"AMBUSH!"

The Grandmaster's shout sounds like a booming cannon, loud and clear. It impresses her how a man so reserved and silent had such a voice. Kuai's men attack Reiko and his men below. He spins around and freezes a warrior that drops down behind him. A warrior grabs Iclyn and the sheet of ice forms over her completely and the warrior is frozen by it. She slams him into the ground, the ice that covers him shatters away and he lays out of breath. The iced over woman dodges an incoming swing, returning a punch to the assailant. She goes to sweep his legs out but tears her long kimono in the process, despite it he lands with a thud and she knocks him out with a low punch. The torn material tangles around her legs. She snatches it up and rips off the excess, her kimono now ending at her high on her thigh. Sub-Zero seizes another enemy that is about to pounce on Iclyn, casting him to the side against a tree, who becomes incapacitated. They look at each other.

"Thanks... for that." Iclyn grins.

"You definitely needed a wardrobe change before we left, but I'm glad to see you can improvise." He returns with a ghost of a grin. It's so faint she is not even sure if that's what she sees.

They continue fighting, working their way closer to Reiko. Her iced over skin fades back to her natural tone as she becomes more focused in kombat. The Grandmaster makes note of it. By the time they arrive, the former Shao Kahn's General has been restrained alongside his men. Once within sight, Reiko notices the Grandmaster arriving, more Lin Kuei, and-

"Iclyn!" He shouts in an unexpected excitement.

Sub-Zero observes Iclyn's response out of his peripheral vision, which is none, at least on the surface. Her icy glowing eyes do not change or show emotion. He almost feels impressed that he is unable to decipher her emotion, but he sees a slight tension in her shoulders. She wants to act upon her emotion, but she waits, and doesn't give him any acknowledgment, only a stone cold stare.

"Reiko, you are trespassing on Lin Kuei territory and unauthorized to be here in Earthrealm. What purpose are you here?"

"Oh surely you know, Sub-Zero,' he says mockingly, "Your men have told you I'm sure. I want my sword back!"

"The one you left in your loyal companion over there so that you may secure the portal stone for yourself?"

Iclyn's anger begins to show on her face. Sub-Zero is testing her. She is a stranger to him, and nonetheless a Cryomancer. What she does next will tell him more of the woman that fell into this world, unexpectedly.

"Iclyn, it was for the cause-"

She raises a hand to stop him from speaking further, and he does. Ice tickles her fingertips but she remains in control as she takes a couple steps toward him, careful to stay out of reach.

"Reiko, you didn't keep my back covered. In fact, your ducked and I took the hit you were supposed to and then…" she clenched her jaw, "And then when Kotal Kahn had your life in his hands, you claim it was all me, my plan, my action. Then you stabbed me to prove your new fealty to him. You betrayed more than me in that moment, you betrayed the cause you stood for!"

Iclyn sighs through her nose, waiting for his response.

"Look, I did it to survive, you would have done the same."

"No, you're wrong. You're wrong because you're still alive at this moment. I could have killed you after I turned to look at you… perhaps I should have but if we all killed that way, there would be no one left in the realm."

"Well, I admire your honesty, but I'm not so honest.…ATTACK!"

More enemies drop in, possibly a dozen. Reiko breaks loose and another kombat ensues. The Grandmaster intercepts Reiko's lunge for Iclyn who's being seized by two other enemies. She rolls away and her icy sheet takes over her skin. Reiko and Sub-Zero continue fighting one on one when the portal to Outworld opens. This is when all the enemies begin to retreat from their fight. Several of them rush to Sub-Zero instead of the portal. Overwhelmed, his focus is on them. Iclyn and the other Lin Kuei close in, Reiko appears in a splash in her path.

"Got ya!"

She goes to block but he successfully grabs her and they transport in front of the portal directly.

"We're done here boys!"

Iclyn resists but he continues pulling her into the portal by, his men close behind. Sub-Zero and the rest of his clan chasing after. Half of Reiko's men stopped short of jumping through the portal and turn to face the Lin Kuei.

"They're stalling us!"

The Grandmaster sends a few ice blasts to create an opening. A few of Reiko's men are frozen but the portal closes before they're able to reach it. He considers an idea that it's all an elaborate trap but if Reiko successfully overthrows Kotal Kahn he could possibly become even more of an enemy to Earthrealm.


End file.
